Piku Piku Eren
by antichthon
Summary: Aku punya kelinci kecil… kuberi nama Eren. Kisah cinta sepihak antara Eren sang kelinci dan majikannya, Levi. Rabbit!Eren. Slice of Life drabbles.
1. everything needs love

**Warning:** _Crack. Eren, Armin dan Mikasa sebagai kelinci. Penyiksaan binatang. Tidak akurat karena author yang nggak pernah melihara kelinci tapi sok-sokan menulis soal kelinci._

_._

.

**piku-piku-eren**

**.**

**.**

**[1. pertemuan pertama ]**

Levi punya kelinci, namanya Eren. Bulunya coklat tua, kalung lehernya hitam, matanya hijau. Dia merupakan hadiah dari atasannya yang bernama Erwin Smith. Kelinci itu diterima Levi setengah hati, atas dasar bahwa gaji bulanannya dipegang Erwin.

Di antara kacamata _Giordano,_ jam tangan_ Rolex_, ataupun dasi _Armani_, atasannya malah memberinya kelinci sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Levi mengabdi pada orang yang salah.

Pria itu tidak pernah memelihara binatang, tetapi dia merasa bahwa memelihara kelinci itu gampang. Cukup cari panduannya di internet, lalu praktekkan. Kasih makan wortel, ajak main bola, sesekali puji penampilannya. Tapi tentu saja bicara dan kenyataan itu beda.

Dua hari pertama Levi memelihara kelinci, Eren lupa diberi makan seharian.

Dua minggu memelihara kelinci, Eren kena diare akut hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kalau Eren masih hidup sampai sekarang, entah karena ia beruntung atau ia kuat.

.

.

**[2. kau dan aku]**

Setelah hidup bersama Eren di apartemennya, Levi berkesimpulan, bahwa memelihara kelinci seperti punya pacar. Sedikit-sedikit cemburuan,sedikit-sedikit kangenan. Bedanya, seorang pacar kalau ngambek tidak akan pup di atas sofa. Seorang pacar juga tidak akan gigit-gigit tirai kalau kelaparan, atau panjat-panjat hingga ke pantat kalau sedang cari perhatian. Sepertinya punya pacar lebih baik daripada punya kelinci.

Saat ini, Levi, yang sudah hampir kepala tiga, sedang dalam status tidak punya kekasih. Setengahnya karena pilihan hidup, setengahnya karena nasib.

Levi bukannya tidak usaha. Pernah sekali, Levi sempat mencoba perjodohan. Calonnya nona kaya yang sempurna, hasil dikenalkan oleh atasannya. Malam itu, diboyonglah si wanita ke apartemennya yang cukup mewah. Murni silaturahmi, tentu saja. Alat kontrasepsi di laci tempat tidurnya itu hanya ilusi.

Ketika dia pergi membuatkan teh, Levi lupa satu hal yang sangat krusial: mengunci Eren di kandangnya. Kelinci coklat tua itu pun berkeliaran hingga ke ruang tamu. Nona cantik yang melihat kelinci manis menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu, dengan mata hijau berbinar yang malu-malu, seakan meminta, _Peluk aku Kakak… _

Wanita itupun memangku si kelinci dan membelai kepalanya, tanpa tahu betapa kejamnya seekor kelinci ketika ia cemburu. Eren langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya: mencret di pangkuan si nona.

Perjodohan majikannya pun batal, dan sampai sekarang yang bersangkutan masih lajang. Karena itu setiap bujangan harus berhati-hati dalam memelihara hewan, jangan pilih yang posesif.

.

.

**[3. lonely]**

Kalau kelinci kesepian, dia bisa mati. Tentu saja Levi tidak tahu—atau tidak peduli—akan hal itu, karena dia selalu pulang lembur. Di apartemen yang cukup mewah itu, Eren sering ditinggalkan seekor diri, hanya diberi makan dan minum yang banyak, juga mainan yang cukup mahal. Sesekali, pembantu harian Levi yang bernama Petra akan menemaninya bermain di siang hari, tetapi Eren lebih banyak sendirian. Tiap malam, ia duduk menatap gemerlap lampu metropolitan dari jendela.

Eren tidak akan menangis. Eren kelinci jagoan. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, jika dia stress, maka akan dilampiaskan ke barang.

Tidak ada barang manapun yang selamat kalau Eren sedang kumat. Mulai dari buku, tirai, sampai pakaian dalam Levi yang bermerk _Dolce&amp;Gabbana,_ semua bisa habis digigit-gigit. Tentu saja saat ketahuan, dia ditendang hingga terbang menjadi bintang.

Sekali lagi, Eren tidak akan menangis. Eren kelinci jagoan. Kelinci jagoan tahan banting, bahkan meskipun dia dibanting beneran. Lebih baik disakiti daripada tidak diperhatikan, pikirnya suatu malam sambil menatap bintang di langit, sambil mengigiti kaus kaki Levi.

Kalau sedang kesepian, kelinci pun bisa melankolis.

.

.

**[4. boss]**

_Bussinessman_ seksi itu bernama Erwin Smith. Setiap kali dia berjalan, kehadirannya menggoda para wanita, di dalam maupun di luar perusahaan. Siapa yang kuat menahan pesona pria tampan, kaya, yang lagi _single. _Usianya yang sudah akhir kepala tiga justru memberi bumbu pedas yang memikat.

"Erwin-san selalu terlihat menarik, ya." Seorang karyawati berbisik dengan temannya setelah lelaki itu lewat dengan segenap feromonnya. Pandangannya menerawang. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya."

"Kau tahu? Kata temanku, kemarin malam supir Erwin-san ada di toko perhiasan mahal, sedang mengambil pesanan hadiah." Temannya tak kalah heboh. "Pasti beliau sudah punya kekasih!"

"Masa?" Lalu mereka melanjutkan bergosip. Menerka-nerka siapakah wanita hebat yang sukses menaklukan hati Erwin Smith. Serentetan nama didaftar, spekulasi dilontarkan. Klien yang itu, CEO perusahaan yang ini, dan sebagainya.

.

Tiap godaan wanita, tersirat maupun tersurat, selalu ditolak oleh Erwin Smith. Begitu juga kali ini.

"Maaf." Ia menepis tangan wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan sopan, lalu membetulkan dasi dan kerah kemeja yang tadi dilonggarkan tanpa izin. "Saya ada janji."

Kliennya merengut sedikit, lalu berkacak pinggang. Tubuhnya melengkung bagai biola. "Sudah ada janji kencan, Smith?"

"Tentu saja." Senyumnya penuh misteri. Dengan sengaja ia memamerkan kotak hadiah mungil berisi perhiasan yang penuh skandal itu, lalu menciumnya ringan. "Jaga dirimu. Nona."

Pria itu permisi dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan kantor. Segera setelah mencapai koridor, ia langsung berlari ke tempat parkir.

.

Mobil hitam mewah mengamuk membelah jalanan kota. Ia paksa supir pribadinya untuk menyetir lebih cepat, karena kekasihnya sudah menunggu, dan ia tak sabar lagi.

Begitu sampai rumah, Erwin Smith langsung berlari menuju pujaan hatinya, belahan jiwanya. Sebentuk hadiah berpita perak sudah tergenggam di tangan. Ia menerjang pintu kamar, di mana sang kekasih, Armin, sedang telentang seksi di atas kasur berseprai satin, tidak memakai apa-apa.

"ARMIN SAYANG, PAPA PULAAANG!"

"NGUUUUUK~"

Armin, sang kekasih, adalah seekor kelinci, dan dia sebenarnya jantan.

Buntelan kuning berbulu lembut itu langsung meloncat di udara, menerjang majikannya. Yang bersangkutan menangkapnya dengan sigap. Seketika kamar tidur yang mewah itu menjelma menjadi padang bunga (terlarang) lengkap dengan rama-rama penuh warna. Padang bunga pribadi milik dua sejoli beda spesies bernama Erwin dan Armin.

"Ayo cium pipi Papa biar sip."

"Nguk." Cup. Cup. Kelinci berkuping turun itu mengusapkan wajahnya yang bermisai ke pipi lelaki itu, lalu gigit-gigit sayang. Segalanya menjadi indah.

"Papa belikan hadiah khusus buat kamu." Ia menaruh kelincinya di atas tempat tidur, membuka pita perak yang mengikat kotak hadiah. Di dalamnya ada kalung hewan yang ditahta _Swarovski _warna _light rose_, di bandulnya berukir nama, _Armin._ Ia melepas pita putih di leher Armin dan memakaikan kalung yang baru, khusus dipesan untuk yang tersayang.

"Nguuk?" Tatapan mata kelincinya berkata, _tapi ini mahal kan Pa? Armin tidak mau Papa buang-buang uang untuk Armin. _Armin memang kelinci baik yang tidak matre.

"Tidak apa-apa mahal, yang penting cocok untukmu. _Segalanya untukmu._"

"Nguuk..."

Armin terharu, dan mereka pun saling merengkuh. Di dalam ruangan, potongan hati merah muda bertebaran tak karuan.

.

Pria itu bernama Erwin Smith. Dia kaya, bujang, dan seksi. Poin paling plus, dia belum beristri. Banyak yang mendambakannya jadi suami. Kekurangannya cuma satu, dan itu berhubungan dengan kelinci.

.

.

**tbc.**

.

.

_Ngomong-ngomong kenapa fanfic SNK pertama saya malah yang gaje begini? *menatap Ms. Word*_


	2. eren dan mikasa

**Warning: **_Crack. Eren, Armin dan Mikasa sebagai kelinci. Penyiksaan binatang. Tidak akurat soal kelinci. Ada sedikit MikasaxEren (in that order) untuk chapter ini._

_._

_._

**piku-piku-eren**

.

.

**[5. Mikasa I ]**

Seperti Levi, Hanji Zoe merupakan bawahan Erwin Smith. Seperti Levi, Hanji Zoe juga mendapatkan seekor kelinci di hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak seperti Levi, peliharaan Hanji adalah kelinci betina yang tangguh, kuat, dan berotot. Namanya Mikasa. Kalau perutnya diraba, selain ada susunya, dia juga punya otot perut yang hebat.

Sedangkan Eren… punya lemak perut yang hebat. Maklum, olahraga sang kelinci hanyalah memanjat kaki Levi dan bergelantungan di tirai.

Lagi-lagi tidak seperti Levi, hubungan Hanji dan sang kelinci cukup akrab, walau tentu saja jauh di bawah keintiman sepasang sejoli bernama Erwin dan Armin. Paling tidak, mereka sering bermain bersama. Perempuan berkacamata itu suka iseng latihan 'angkat beban' dengan Mikasa. Sejauh ini Mikasa bisa memanggul lima kamus Inggris di punggungnya.

Kalau sudah sepuluh kamus, Hanji akan mendaftarkannya ke _Guiness Book of Record._

_._

_._

**[6. Hubungan ]**

Hubungan ketiga kelinci adalah sebagai berikut: Armin berteman dengan Eren dan Mikasa. Eren berteman dengan Armin dan Mikasa. Mikasa berteman dengan Armin dan mencintai Eren.

Hubungan ketiga majikan adalah sebagai berikut: Erwin Smith sering merepotkan Levi. Hanji sering merepotkan Levi. Levi sering berharap dia bisa ganti pekerjaan.

.

.

**[7. Mikasa II]**

Setiap kali Hanji berkunjung ke apartemen rekannya, ia selalu membawa serta Mikasa dalam keranjang.

Entah kenapa Mikasa selalu tahu rencana majikannya untuk mampir ke rumah Levi. Seperti halnya wanita, hewan betina juga punya intuisi mumpuni. Sebelum pergi, sang kelinci akan memegangi pergelangan kaki Hanji, dan menolak untuk lepas sampai diizinkan ikut. Apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa dibawa juga. Kalau Mikasa dibawa, bukan Hanji yang keberatan tetapi Levi.

"Apartemenku bukan kebun binatang." usir Levi dingin di depan pintu.

"Hahahaha! Satu kelinci tambahan apa bedanya, Levi! " Hanji tidak peduli dan tetap masuk sambil membawa Mikasa.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, sang betina tangguh sebenarnya mencintai Eren. Begitu dikeluarkan dari keranjang, yang pertama dicari adalah Eren. Kalau sudah ketemu, dia akan menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Eren, menggigit-gigit Eren, bahkan menguntit Eren sampai toilet. Keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan sampai waktunya pulang. Mikasa sih senang, tapi Eren kerepotan.

Entah apa yang dia lihat dari Eren. Padahal seperti halnya Eren, Armin juga kelinci jantan tanpa pasangan, tetapi Mikasa hanya menganggap Armin sebagai teman. Hanya kelinci coklat tua itu saja yang dianggap sebagai calon suami potensial.

Di ruang tamu, kedua majikan tengah bekerja. Atau lebih tepatnya Levi yang bekerja, karena Hanji sedari tadi hanya mengamati kedua kelinci yang tengah bermesraan di atas karpet, walau Eren mesra karena terpaksa.

Wanita itu menganggap ini menarik dan mulai berspekulasi, apa penyebab Mikasa ingin menjadikan Eren suami. Levi mendengarkan saja sambil membaca dokumen perusahaan dan minum kopi (dibuat sendiri, karena Levi tidak punya istri, tapi jangan sekali-kali katakan itu atau akan ada yang mati).

Spekulasi pertama: Apa karena Eren kelinci yang berani dan ksatria?

Salah, karena Eren selalu pura-pura pingsan kalau mau disuntik dokter hewan. Saat disuntik, Eren pingsan beneran.

Spekulasi kedua : Apa karena Eren dermawan?

Salah, karena Eren posesif, baik dalam hal majikan apalagi makanan. Pelayan hariannya yang bernama Petra pernah digigit Eren dengan brutal karena berani membereskan wortelnya, padahal sudah busuk dan tidak bisa dimakan. Sekarang sih, Eren dan Petra sudah berteman baik, bahkan suka main kejar-kejaran.

Spekulasi ketiga: Apa karena Eren tampan dalam standar peliharaan?

Keduanya menatap sosok Eren, lalu menggeleng. Untunglah Eren itu kelinci. Kalau dia mengerti, pasti sangat tersinggung.

.

Setelah setengah jam berspekulasi aneh-aneh, dari teori adanya feromon sampai pengaruh hormon, akhirnya Hanji melontarkan ide yang sama aneh: "Kita jodohkan saja, bagaimana?"

Pria itu mendongak dari dokumen kerja yang ia baca. "Jodohkan? Siapa?"

"Aku dan kamu." Levi jijik. "Bercanda Levi, maksudnya Eren dan Mikasa! Siapa tahu berhasil, kan? Bayi-bayi kelinci pasti lucu."

Bayi-bayi kelinci hasil perpaduan seekor betina amazon dan jantan penggigit celana dalam? Memikirkannya saja Levi sudah sakit kepala, membayangkan masa depan pakaiannya, perabotannya, dan apartemennya. Ia juga membayangkan masa depan pernikahannya. Dengan Eren seekor saja, ia tidak punya pacar. Kalau ada segerombol Eren junior, bisa-bisa dia membujang sampai tua dan habislah garis keturunan keluarga Ackerman.

"Siapa yang akan memelihara anak-anak kelincinya, hah? Aku tidak mau." tolaknya. Tidak, ia tidak mau jadi perjaka sampai tua.

"Itu bisa diatur, kok. Pasti anak-anak tetangga juga mau kelinci lucu." Hanji mencoba meyakinkan rekannya. Sekali punya ide, ia akan terus penasaran sampai bisa mewujudkannya. "Katanya kelinci lebih panjang umur kalau punya pasangan. Ini pasti baik untuk perkembangan mereka berdua."

.

Setelahnya, Levi sulit dipaksa karena ia tidak terima. Kenapa harus Eren yang lebih dulu punya pasangan? Di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang majikan? Tetapi Hanji sang perempuan cerdas merangkul Erwin untuk membantu, mengiming-imingi pria itu dengan imajinasi bayi-bayi kelinci nan lucu. Levi yang diserang oleh atasan dan rekannya sekaligus, kalah oleh tekanan sosial, dan akhirnya mengizinkan Eren pacaran dengan berbagai persyaratan.

Satu, ia tidak akan memelihara keturunannya. Dua, mereka tidak akan kawin di rumah Levi. Rumah Levi bukan tempat beradegan plus-plus.

.

Sayangnya, bayi-bayi kelinci tidak pernah ada karena sekalinya mereka dicoba kawin di kediaman Hanji, Mikasa begitu agresif hingga darah dan air mata pun tumpah.

"**NGUUUUUUUUUUUUK!"**

Eren dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan tidak pernah ada lagi. Bukannya meninggalkan keturunan, Eren malah hampir meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

.

.

**[8. YES or NO. ]**

Seperi sepasang suami istri, Eren dan Levi punya mood masing-masing dalam hal bermain. Sayangnya, situasi hati mereka sering tidak cocok satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu, mereka jarang main.

.

Kalau Eren ingin bermain, dia akan menghampiri Levi sambil menggigit mainan bola, pantat besarnya sengaja digoyang-goyang binal, dan ia akan menatap sang majikan dengan berbinar,

"Nguuk." _Main yuk._

Levi yang hampir telat masuk kerja akan menendangnya, lalu melesat pergi ke kantor. Eren yang ditinggalkan akan menangis di balik sofa seperti istri teraniaya.

.

Di saat iseng dan senggang, terkadang Levi ingin bermain dengan Eren. Pria itu akan memungut bola kuning kesayangan Eren, menghampiri sang kelinci yang sedang makan wortel di sudut ruang tamu, lalu berkata,

"Main yuk."

Eren yang tidak mood akan balik badan dan terus makan dengan sombongnya.

Levi yang tidak terima ditolak akan menginjaknya, lalu pergi ke kamar. Eren yang diinjak akan menangis di balik sofa seperti istri teraniaya.

.

"Main yuk."

"Nguuk." _Main yuk._

Di suatu momen-momen tertentu, suasana hati mereka bisa cocok. Di saat inilah mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya. Levi bersiap menggulir bola dan Eren mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkapnya—

**KRIIIIIIIIIIING!**  
"…"

"…"

"… Nguuk."

"… Tamu."

Levi menaruh bola dan bergegas menyambut tamu. Eren yang kesal akhirnya main bola sendiri.

.

.

**[9. Café]**

"Coba lihat, pria tampan itu datang lagi!"

"Mana, mana? Wah, benar!"

Di suatu café anggun berpemandangan laut pagi, dua orang pelayan wanita menunjuk-nunjuk sosok elegan yang duduk dekat jendela.

Erwin Smith merupakan seorang pelanggan tetap café _Sina._ Kadang-kadang, selalu di minggu pagi, ia akan datang dengan setelan jaket kulit dan kacamata hitam, segulung koran pagi, dan laptop hitam yang sangat seksi. Dengan suara maut yang sanggup membawa kaum hawa bertekuk lutut, ia akan memesan secangkir kopi. Setelah kopi diantar dan laptop dinyalakan, barulah ia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Selesai bekerja, ia akan beristirahat dan menyesap kopi, lalu membaca koran dengan santai. Dari caranya membawa diri, berpakaian, hingga berkata-kata, terdapat imej perusahaan besar dan gedung-gedung perkantoran elit, tinggi tak terjangkau.

.

"Apa dia seorang aktor?" gagas seorang pelayan pada temannya.

"Bukan, ah. Menurutku, dia seorang_ businessman_. Lihat saja laptop hitamnya itu!" sanggah sang teman. Di meja dekat jendela, Erwin Smith tampak mengerjakan sesuatu, laptop hitam berkilau terkena pecahan mentari. "Setiap kali ke sini, dia selalu sibuk dengan laptopnya. Pasti dia bekerja di perusahaan besar."

.

.

Setiap minggu pagi, Erwin Smith akan datang ke café dan mengetik untuk blog pribadinya.

.

**ARMIN'S DIARY** – **Kisah Aku dan Papa**

_(halaman blog bertema kuning cerah dengan latar belakang pantat montok Armin yang berekor bulat)_

**LOG **

_27/7/2014 – sorted in __DIARY._

Hari ini aku main di kebun sama Papa. Kebunku sangat luas dan banyak bunganya, tapi aku paling suka bunga matahari. Kata Papa, aku mirip bunga matahari.

_(foto Armin dengan bunga matahari yang mekar) _

Aku coba makan bunga matahari, dan rasanya nggak enak. Jangan dicoba ya, teman-teman.

Sorenya, teman-temanku datang. Kami main bola sampai sore. Aku sayang sekali sama Eren dan Mikasa. Tapi aku tetap paling sayang Papa.

_(foto Armin, Eren, dan Mikasa di atas bantal sofa) _

_[foto Armin close-up, bibirnya biru habis makan blueberry]_

_[foto Armin dan Eren tumpuk-tumpukan]_

**4 komentar :**_  
_

**1\. ****FloweryChrista** _said,_

Armin, kamu lucu sekali! Mau main bersama kakak? _(emotelove)_

**2\. ****ArminSmith**_ replied,_

Ayo main kakak, tapi aku minta ijin Papa dulu ya.

**3\. ****PotatoLuvSasha **_said,_

Sate kelinci itu enak, nggak?

**4\. ****ArminSmith** _replied,_

Daripada sate, lebih baik makan wortel. Ayo makan wortel sama aku!

.

Selesai mengupdate blog milik Armin, Erwin Smith akan beristirahat dan menyesap kopi, lalu membaca Koran dengan santai.

.

.

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

_Note: Iya saya lama karena prioritas apdet Saikyou Ichiban duluan. Lagipula sibuk persiapan comifuro. Kunjungi Circle __**Dogeshibako!**_

_Buat yang berharap romens, di cerita ini sebenarnya ada, dengan Armin dan Eren versi manusia (bukan kelinci). Tapi… baru muncul nanti._

_._

**Terima kasih reviewnya kepada: **_Shiori Kagome, Tokaku, syalala uyee, yuzeiri, Aoki, LittleLawlie, torumikami, Arisu Amano, Rivaille Jaegar, Light of Leviathan, Hoshigami, Pixie YANK Sora, Eqa Skylight, Ratu Obeng, 49Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Yaoumi. S, Arisa, kiaara, kyuminloid, Suukii, d'Rhythem24, Bona Nano, Linor Ayyas, Kim Arlein 17, Stacie Kaniko, sobri roseriey, Nagisha Rie, RaniMario, Author Alra, alysaexostans, UseMyImgination, Mikurira, mii-chan07, Miharu Midorikawa, Michelle Aoki, babyberrypie, KamuiSuou, Mizuki Rae Sichi, army1005, Persetan dengan Penname, Anaknya RIREN, Amymi, males login aduh, Archy, glowin'R, dec.02, dan Kucing Bishie. _


End file.
